


Hantise

by Nearween



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Doubt, Drama, Français | French, Gen, One Shot, Storm - Freeform, contradiction, obsessive fear
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: Draco à beaucoup de regret... Mais également une grande hantise qui le use à chacun de ses pas.





	Hantise

L'orage bat à son plein, le vent fait plier les arbres, la pluie cogne avec force contre les vitres et les éclairs illuminent le manoir qui est plongé dans le noir. Ce dernier est vide de vie, les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvent encore dorment à poings fermés, et rien ne peut les réveiller.

Un homme déambule dans les couloirs, son ombre est projetée contre les murs à chaque éclair qu'il fixe longuement. Cet orage résume parfaitement son état d'esprit. Il porte certes un masque fait de froideur, mais ce qu'il ressent en lui est une tempête. Il est en colère, haineux, il se sent lâche et pathétique.

Draco Malfoy rentre dans sa chambre, fermant la porte avec force, le claquement de cette dernière fut noyé par le tonnerre grondant au-dessus de la grande maison. Comme un animal en cage, il tourne en rond. Le blond a la respiration courte et tremblante. Il serre si fort ses mains, que les jointures de ces dernières deviennent blanches. Il veut tant tout détruire.

Il veut renverser son lit, briser son balais, mettre à sac sa chambre entière ! Il veut mettre le feu à chaque rideau, jeter les tableaux, enlever chaque pierre qui compose ce foutu Manoir qu'il hait tant ! Lui qui l'a vu naître, grandir, réussir et échouer.

Il ferme les yeux, l'orage en lui gronde, comme cette tempête qui semble l'inviter à éclater également.

“Mais il doit se contrôler ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy.” Voilà comment la voix de son lâche de père résonne en lui. Il aimerait tellement le faire taire et à jamais ! Oh comme il lui en veut ! Il lui en veut pour cet enfer en guise de vie ! Pour l'avoir mis lui et sa mère dans un tourbillon de violence et de désespoir. L'honneur de leur famille est condamné par sa faute ! Et pour la retrouver, que fait-il ? Il jette son propre fils dans les griffes du Maître de la Mort !

Et lui, il n'est tellement pas mieux que le grand Lucius Malfoy ! Il est tout aussi lâche ! Oh comme il se hait aussi. Il n'ose même pas dire non à son père. Il n'ose pas dire stop à Voldemort ! Lui qui rêve tant de s'envoler, d’emmener sa chère mère, la seule à l'aimer, loin de tout cela.

Mais il a si peur. Et de quoi ? Peur encore de décevoir son père, alors qu'il sait déjà qu'il est si bas dans son estime. Il a peur de faire face au Maître et de devoir payer de sa vie. Il a si peur... De laisser sa pauvre mère seule, dans ce monde horrible.

Une larme coule, très vite rejointe par une deuxième qu'il essuie aussitôt. Il se met devant son miroir et se fixe, fulminant de l’intérieur. Non, interdiction de pleurer. Seul les faibles pleurent. Il est certes lâche, mais pas faible; pas comme ce Weasley dont la famille ne mérite même pas de fouler cette terre.

Ils ne méritent rien... Et pourtant ils sont si heureux... Tellement plus heureux…

Draco attrape son miroir et le brise par terre. Non ! Il ne doit pas ressentir de la jalousie envers ce... Genre de personne ! Sa famille est grande ! Son sang est pur ! Il devrait avoir beaucoup plus de mérite ! Une vie bien meilleure que la leur !

Pourquoi la vie est une chienne ?

Non... Il ne doit pas pleurer... Il n'est pas faible. Non, il ne dois pas envier ces Sangs Mêlés et ces Sangs de Bourbe... Non... Il ne doit pas espérer que Potter gagne cette guerre. Il fait maintenant parti des Mangemorts... Il ne doit pas souhaiter ça. Pourquoi sa raison refuse-t-elle d'accepter ce que lui hurle son cœur ? C'est ignoble de l'admettre... Tellement horrible. Il n'a pas le droit...

Il ferme les yeux, le souffle parfois coupé par ses sanglots silencieux. Il a si honte. Si honte de lui et de tout ce qu'il a fait. Il veut tant revenir dans le passé et prendre tout simplement un autre départ. Tout recommencer. Et pourquoi pas être ami avec Potter ?

Pourquoi cette pensée le dégoûte-t-il autant ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à concevoir que cela aurait put être possible ? Ah... Pire qu'un orage, son combat intérieur est un ouragan. Un immense typhon qui veut éclater !

Hurler ! Il a tellement besoin d'hurler à la mort ! De réveiller cette maison, de faire savoir la haine profonde qu'il a pour ce monde complètement perdu !

Non... Pas digne... D'un Malfoy ..! Mais c'est si difficile de résister... À l'envie de tout déchirer, de tout foutre en l'air. Difficile de résister à l'envie d'écouter son cœur, de claquer la porte une bonne fois pour toute et de ne plus jamais revenir !

Mais sa mère... Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Non... Il ne peut pas lui faire ça…

L'orage se déchaîne, un arbre tombe dans le jardin devant le regard perdu de Draco. Il n'a plus la force de faire cesser ses larmes. Il n'a plus la force d'ignorer la voix de son père le traitant de tous les noms. Si enfant, il aurait su où sa vie l'aurait emmener, il aurait tout fait pour l'échanger... Il regrette tellement ce chemin prit. Et tout ça pour espérer un peu d'attention de son père ? Minable…

Il veut faire tant de chose... Hurler, détruire, tuer chaque personne se trouvant dans ce manoir et fuir cette hantise, sans doute pour l'éternité.


End file.
